


Mysteries

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [25]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fictober 2019, First Aid, M/M, Recovery, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett wakes up feeling like absolute shit. It takes a while for it to come back to him. Good thing the creature in the woods is around to look after his baby.





	Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 25 prompt: "I could really eat something."

Rhett opened his eyes with a soft groan. He felt like shit, his back crying out in agony. What the fuck happened?  
  
A cold nose pressed against his palm and snuffed. Barbara, she must want to go out. So that means it's morning. So what happened to make him sleep on the couch, fucking up his back and making him feel like he got hit by a truck.  
  
"C'mon Barbara, let him rest a bit more. C'mon girl," Link's voice trickled down to him from the edge his mind was barely clinging to.  
  
One last snuff as he heard his baby head to the front door. Rhett decided that the couch was still a good spot to sleep as his mind slipped back into darkness.

* * *

Rhett woke up with a throbbing headache, and the hot flash of agony he remembered from earlier was now a screaming, oppressive weight. When his arm shot out to try and help himself up, a hand pressed between his shoulder blades to assist.  
  
"How are you feeling?" When Rhett looked into dimly glowing blue eyes, he should have felt concern instead of comfort.  
  
"Like I jumped off the roof onto the frozen lake."  
  
Link laughed slightly, a hand sliding up to cover white jagged teeth. When the hand was removed, crooked human teeth filled the creature's mouth.  
  
"Why d'you do that? You know they don't bother me," Rhett's head nodded towards the wendigo's mouth before he had to cradle it. The room spinning wildly around him.  
  
He could hear the soft huff. "Let's get you some juice. You lost a lot of blood last night."  
  
"I could really eat something." He gingerly shifted his gaze towards the stalled wendigo, "It feels like I haven't eaten in days."  
  
Link winced softly, slowly nodding his head, "Alright, but we're starting with the juice."  
  
Rhett cradled his head in his hands, the effort of trying to hold it upright too much. Then his eyes caught sight of the bandage on his arm. The ends taped down precisely, the gauze a nice clean white. "Did you... Did you bandage my arm?"  
  
Rhett looked up as the footsteps neared, a cold glass of apple juice pressed into his palm. "Wait, juice?"  
  
The blond was feeling more confused by the moment. "I bought it for you. I borrowed your wallet and keys. My wallet was too far away."  
  
Rhett could feel the frown on his face, "I work as a ghostwriter for a couple of authors. Can't tell you who though. NDAs and all."  
  
The blond took a slow pull from the cold glass, the acid was sharp and tangy, the apple taste strong and clear. "Whoa."  
  
"Yeah, Allen's makes some pretty good apple juice," a one shouldered shrug.  
  
"So the teeth thing?" Link shrugged again. "You can control it right?" Dark hair swished as he shook his head in a so-so motion. "You gonna tell me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Rhett frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you need to eat, then you need to change your bandage and rest. I'll be back tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why would you do that?" blond brows knit together.  
  
"Because you're going to take a couple days to recover. And I am going to help you out as thanks for what you did."  
  
Rhett couldn't really argue with that logic. Even if he was left with way more questions than answers.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens! Also, I'm not sponsored by Allen's apple juice. But I will absolutely take it as a gift. I love it.
> 
> Find me over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
